1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to physical exercise devices. Specifically it relates to devices for exercising the abdominal muscles.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A firm, flat abdomen is generally considered aesthetically pleasing and is often associated with a healthier low back. There have been a variety of exercise devices designed for achieving a firmer, flatter abdomen, but few remain in general use. Those abdominal exercisers that are still utilized often fail to achieve their goal or actually aggravate the low back and/or neck in the process of attempting to achieve their goal. Additional reasons for failure to utilize the variety of abdominal devices purporting to firm and flatten the abdomen include their inconvenience to use, lack of comfort when utilizing, their relatively high cost, their lack of a means to measure resistance, their lack of easy portability, their inability to use in a variety of convenient postures or positions, and their inability to utilize with appropriate spinal movement.